ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Teen Titans Quest Chapter 3: Dreams
Dreams is the third chapter of Teen Titans Quest. Scene One: Titans Tower *Terra: It started like this. I woke up inside of a long hallway with branching paths, and this voice was guiding me through it. I remember these paintings with me in them, and when I tossed one aside, I traveled down a path, and I reached this mirror. I talked with a skeleton, and when I woke up, this book was at my feet. There was also this note in the book as well. Here, take a look at it. (Terra hands Robin the note.) *Robin: Hmm... It seems like we have a job to do, but what is this book? *Raven: It doesn't appear to be from this world. Whatever this book is, it may have come from wherever that skeleton was. *Starfire: Um, Raven? Will you try reading it? *Raven: Leave me to deal with the paranormal stuff. (Raven attempts to read the book. After half a minute, she puts the book down on a table.) No dice. *Beastboy: Huh?? *Starfire: But I thought this was your specialty! *Raven: It is, but the words are jumbled. I can't read anything in there. *Robin: Maybe your magic is conflicting with the magic of the book. *Terra: I tried reading it on the way here, but it didn't make sense. I doubt Robin could read it. *Robin: (Robin tries reading the book.) She's right. Starfire, maybe you can read it. *Cyborg: Wait, let me try. (Cyborg tries to reading the book.) Great. I can't read it, either. (Cyborg gives the book to Starfire.) *Starfire: Let's see... (Starfire gets confused.) What is with all of the strange symbols? *Beastboy: Let me try! *Robin: Well, it's worth a shot, I guess. (Starfire gives Beastboy the book.) *Beastboy: Hmm......... This is in English. *Robin, Terra, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire: HUH?!?! But how!? *Beastboy: What? I can read it just fine. Why can't anyone else? *Raven: The only reason this is happening is most likely because Beastboy was meant to read it. I hate it say, but Beastboy is the only one who can help us at this point. *Starfire: What does it say? *Beastboy: Let's see. "My name is Alexandra Roivas. I am the last member of my family. I'm also the last person alive in my world. I have made a terrible discovery. The Dead God, Mantorok, has chosen to curse my world. Something is eating it from the inside out, and Mantorok chose not to die alone. The Ancients may have perished, but, with Mantorok no longer contained, we may no longer have much time left. I had not intended on using this book again, but the Tome of Eternal Darkness might survive the destruction of my world. I read an additional page in this book, describing a green warrior in purple armor who was one with nature. Whoever this being is, he must have this book. I can feel my body fading away. Whoever you are, please find this book. It foretells that evil much worse than any other is about to surface in your world." *Raven, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Terra: (Everyone is silent, Beastboy included.) ... *Cyborg: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You're making it up, aren't you, BB?? *Raven: I can sense it. He's being truthful. *Cyborg: Huh?! Wait, so Beastboy is this Chosen One all of a sudden?! *Robin: It seems so. (The lights start flickering. The Titans and Terra look outside to see four meteors crash somewhere in Jump City.) Titans, let's see if we can do some investigating! Terra, you stay here. Last time I remember, you don't have your powers anymore. *Terra: Um, actually, shortly after I woke up, I...uh...kind of totaled a tow truck by accident with concrete. (Terra nervously grins.) Sorry about that. Besides, I...well...I... *Robin: We understand. You can stay here. We'll make sure you're safe once we turn on security. (Robin uses a device in the foyer to activate security surrounding Titans Tower.) Titans, GO!! (The Teen Titans rush out of the tower. Beastboy leaves the Tome of Eternal Darkness inside.) *Terra: Good luck, everyone... I hope dreams like that never happen again. Scene Two: Jump City Plaza *Jinx: (Jinx is busy stretching, as if about to practice some acrobatics.) Why am I getting so anxious? I dealt with this stuff before. I need to check out those explosions. Knowing KF, he's already there. (Jinx leaps onto a street lamp and then onto the roof of a building, heading toward the explosions.) Continued in Chapter 4: Enemies Category:Teen Titans Quest Chapter Category:Teen Titans Quest Category:Crossover